A variety of display panels including electrophoretic display panels and liquid crystal display panels become prevalent recently, and also substrates for use in such display panels are widely used. The substrate for the display panel is often provided with an electrode for applying predetermined voltage and current within the substrate filled with, for example, a display liquid such as ink for the electrophoresis and a liquid crystal, toner, or a luminous body, as well as a rib for partitioning a display part into predetermined regions.
Various methods have been proposed for manufacturing a substrate for a display panel with an electrode on a substrate surface of the substrate partitioned by ribs. In such manufacturing methods, there is proposed, for example, a method for manufacturing a substrate for a display panel in which ribs are formed integrally with the substrate by pressing a stamper onto the substrate.
In a conventional manufacturing method, although it is possible to form the substrate with the ribs at a low manufacturing cost by using the stamper, the electrode must be provided on the backside of the substrate, considering the damage to the electrode due to the press of the stamper. In this case, however, the distance between the electrodes increases by the thickness of the substrate and the voltage loss will occur, so that a high voltage will be required for displaying.